nuestro reencuentro
by Minami18
Summary: este fic esta escrito x una compañera xde curso espero que os guste 3
1. el encuentro

Cap1.- El Encuentro

Jiraya: Al fin volveremos a Konoha  
Naruto: Si… (Un poco triste)  
Jiraya: por que estas asi?  
Naruto: es que hace mucho tiempo k no veo a Hi… digo a la chica me gusta y la extraño… (Sorrojado)  
Jiraya: y que harás cuando la veas (Con mirda picara)  
Naruto: Pues que mas que saludarla!  
Jiraya: Se nota que no sabes nada de mujeres ''¬¬  
Naruto: Jejeje 3

En la oficina de Tsunade

Tsunade: Naruto bienvenido a Konoha! Sakura entra por favor!  
Sakura: Si Tsunade-Sama? Naruto?  
Naruto: Sakura?  
Sakura: Naruto (Lo abraza) como esta?  
Naruto: (Recibe el abrazo) Bien como haz estado tu?  
Sakura: Bien gracias. Vaya, vaya te ves muy bien!  
Tsunade: Ya dejen eso!  
Naru/Saku: Si!  
Tsunade: Naruto por una lamentable guerra que hubo en Konoha, tu casa fue…  
Naruto: Fue que?  
Tsunade: Destruida…  
Naruto: Y mis cosas TT-TT  
Tsunade: Tambien  
Naruto: Queee!! TTTT  
Tsunade: Pero alguien se ofrecio a que te quedaras en su casa  
Naruto: Quien? Quien? Vieja Tsunade  
Tsunade: No me digas asi, bueno fue… HYUGA HINATA  
Naruto:… (Sorrojado)  
Tsunade: Naruto?  
Naruto:…  
Tsunade: Naruto!?  
Naruto: Hinata…  
Tsunade: Si ella  
Naruto Eso es…  
Sakura: Malo??  
Naruto: No!!, Genial!! (Salta y rie por toda la oficina)y cuando la veo?  
Tsunade: En seguida!, Hinata, por favor, entra  
Hinata: S… si… Tsuna… de-Sa…ma  
Naruto: Hi…na…ta


	2. Los chicos

Cap1.- El Encuentro

Jiraya: Al fin volveremos a Konoha  
Naruto: Si… (Un poco triste)  
Jiraya: por que estas asi?  
Naruto: es que hace mucho tiempo k no veo a Hi… digo a la chica me gusta y la extraño… (Sorrojado)  
Jiraya: y que harás cuando la veas (Con mirda picara)  
Naruto: Pues que mas que saludarla!  
Jiraya: Se nota que no sabes nada de mujeres ''¬¬  
Naruto: Jejeje 3

En la oficina de Tsunade

Tsunade: Naruto bienvenido a Konoha! Sakura entra por favor!  
Sakura: Si Tsunade-Sama? Naruto?  
Naruto: Sakura?  
Sakura: Naruto (Lo abraza) como esta?  
Naruto: (Recibe el abrazo) Bien como haz estado tu?  
Sakura: Bien gracias. Vaya, vaya te ves muy bien!  
Tsunade: Ya dejen eso!  
Naru/Saku: Si!  
Tsunade: Naruto por una lamentable guerra que hubo en Konoha, tu casa fue…  
Naruto: Fue que?  
Tsunade: Destruida…  
Naruto: Y mis cosas TT-TT  
Tsunade: Tambien  
Naruto: Queee!! TTTT  
Tsunade: Pero alguien se ofrecio a que te quedaras en su casa  
Naruto: Quien? Quien? Vieja Tsunade  
Tsunade: No me digas asi, bueno fue… HYUGA HINATA  
Naruto:… (Sorrojado)  
Tsunade: Naruto?  
Naruto:…  
Tsunade: Naruto!?  
Naruto: Hinata…  
Tsunade: Si ella  
Naruto Eso es…  
Sakura: Malo??  
Naruto: No!!, Genial!! (Salta y rie por toda la oficina)y cuando la veo?  
Tsunade: En seguida!, Hinata, por favor, entra  
Hinata: S… si… Tsuna… de-Sa…ma  
Naruto: Hi…na…ta


	3. Las chicas

Cap3

Cap3.- Las chicas 3

Sasuke: Mira yo ando con Sakura  
Naruto: Sakura? Tu y sakura? No que ella era una molestia?  
Sasuke: Cállate, en realidad Sakura muy buena onda, y es muy linda ¬  
Naruto: Baka ¬¬  
Sasuke: bueno… Neji esta con Ten Ten  
Naruto: Que sorpresa ¬¬  
Neji: Callate… y tu andas con mi prima!  
Naruto: Jejeje pero igual ella no es mi novia -.-  
Sasuke: bueno… Shikamaru esta con una chica de la arena que nose llama como se llama?  
Shikamaru: Temari… k problematico…  
Naruto: Temari, esa chica k le gano a Ten Ten en los examanes chunnins?  
Neji: si esa -/-''  
Sasuke: Este chico Sai esta con Ino  
Naruto: Ino? Entonces Sakura y ella no pelean?  
Sasuke: no, ni siquiera se separan, pasan todo el santo dia comprando, gastan, gastan y gastan y lo hacen en cualquier cosa -.-

/FLASH BACK/

Sakura: Sasuke puedes cuidarme esto (Pasandole unas 8 bolsas llenas de ropa y accesorios)  
Ino: Sai puedes ir a comprar unas sodas?  
Sai: Seguro (Con una sonrisa fingida) Sasuke tenemos que escapar (Diciéndoselo entre dientes ,por supuesto, a Sasuke)  
Sasuke: Pero como? (Entre dientes con una sonrisa fingida)  
Sai: no lo se (Asiendo lo mismo)  
Chicas: Sasuke, Sai, Vengan!!  
Chicos: nos tenemos que ir! (Salen corriendo)  
Las chicas los persigen con todas las bolsas en las manos xD  
Ayumi o sea yo: como pudieron correr con todas esas bolsas  
Ino: Sai detente ahora o me enojo contigo  
(Sai se detiene)  
Sasuke: Sai que haces?  
Sai: no quiero que Ino se enoje conmigo -.-  
Sasuke: yo tampoco quiero k Sakura se enoje  
(Los dos se detienen)  
Sakura: (Agotada) por que corrían así?  
Chicos: por k jejeje (risa nerviosa)  
Ino: si no querian venir nos hubieran dicho  
Sakura: si pero como no lo hicienron  
Ino: Se quedaran con nosotras  
Sasuke/Sai: NOOOOO!!

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Sasuke: (con la cabeza pegada en la mesa) ese fue el dia mas horribe de mi vida TT-TT  
Sai: (igual que Sasuke) Si TT-TT  
Naruto: Jejeje  
(Estuvieron esta tarde conversando)  
Naruto: Oigan me voy no kiero llegar tarde D (Con cara un poquito picara)  
Xicos: Jejeje, (Cuando se ivan le gritaron) GRANDE NARUTO!! (Menos neji oviamente)

(Naruto iva entrando a la casa cuando choca con alguien)

Naruto: DATTEBAYO!!


End file.
